bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 31 lipca | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 186 cm | weight = 80 kg | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | previous occupation = 6 Espada | previous team =Espada | previous partner = Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Di Roy Rinker i Nakeem Grindina | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Pantera | manga debut = Tom 23, Rozdział 198 | anime debut = Odcinek 116 | video game debut = Bleach: Shattered Blade | japanese voice = Junichi Suwabe | english voice = David Vincent }} jest Arrancarem oraz Sexto (6) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd Ma kobaltowe oczy, ozdobione turkusowym cieniem, a jego włosy są niebieskie. Jest dobrze zbudowany, wysoki i muskularny. Jego maską Arrancara jest fragment szczęki na prawym policzku. Ubrany jest w białą, krótką, rozpiętą bluzę, która odkrywa jego tors i brzuch. Nosi też białe, szerokie spodnie i standardowe buty Espady. Dziurę Hollowa ma w brzuchu. Po prawej stronie pleców ma tatuaż z numerem Espady. Klatkę piersiową przecina skośna blizna. Przy czarnym pasie po lewej stronie nosi swój miecz. Osobowość Grimmjow niechętnie podporządkowuje się rozkazom i jest niezwykle porywczy. Jest wrogo nastawiony do 4 Espady - Ulquiorry Cifera, z którym jest posyłany na zadania. Nie lubi także Kaname Tōsena, byłego Shinigami rangi kapitańskiej z Soul Society. Grimmjow uważa, że Ulquiorra boi się z nim walczyć, bo wie, iż oboje się zniszczą. Natomiast Kaname widzi Grimmjowa, tak jak Kenpachiego, czyli jako bestię, która zakłóca ogólny spokój i porządek. Przez swój charakter miał wątpliwą przyjemność zostania Privaron Espada - bez pozwolenia zabrał grupę swoich Fracción do Karakury, by walczyć z Shinigami. Za karę Tōsen odciął i zniszczył jego lewe ramię. Grimmjow lubi walczyć i nie próbuje tego ukryć. Potrafi wykorzystywać wszelkie słabości jakie jego przeciwnik pokaże. Posiada swój kodeks honoru, co okazuje ratując Orihime, którą maltretują Loly i Menoly - "w podzięce za przywrócenie odciętej ręki". Nie chce również walczyć z przeciwnikiem, który jest ranny, dlatego kazał Orihime wyleczyć Ichigo przed ich ostatnią bitwą. Historia thumb|left|190px|Grimmjow jako Adjuchas Grimmjow jako Adjuchas miał postać pantery. Ponieważ w porównaniu do innych Pustych był niewielki, lekceważono go, co kończyło się źle dla jego przeciwników. Napotkał na swej drodze kilku Adjuchasów i jednego Gilliana, a gdy zabił dwóch z nich, reszta zaproponowała mu, by został ich królem i wędrował z nimi po Hueco Mundo w poszukiwaniu mocy. Gdy inni zauważyli, że nie stają się silniejsi, powiedzieli mu, by ich pożarł, czyli odgryzł im część ciała by nie ulegli powrotnej przemianie w Gilliana. Później, gdy Grimmjow stał się członkiem Espady, zostali jego Fracción. Fabuła Arrancar Bez pozwolenia zabrał grupę swoich Fracción do Karakury, by walczyć z Shinigami, niestety wszyscy oprócz niego zostali zabici, a Grimmjow za niesubordynację stracił lewe ramię (przez co został wyrzucony z Espady). Następnie Grimmjow, razem z nowym 6 Espadą - Luppim, 10 Espadą - Yammym oraz Wonderweissem Margerą, silnym Números, udaje się znowu do Karakury, gdzie walczy z Ichigo, który pierwszy raz używa mocy Vizarda. Jego limit sprawia, że nie udaje mu się zabić Arrancara, wtedy jednak na pomoc przychodzi mu inny Vizard, Shinji Hirako, który z łatwością przy pomocy maski radzi sobie z Espadą. Grimmjow chce uwolnić swój Zanpakutō, ale powstrzymuje go Ulquiorra, później razem wracają do Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo Szczęśliwie dla Grimmjowa Aizen rozkazał porwać Orihime, która potem na jego polecenie odnowiła jego utracone ramię. Dzięki temu mógł zabić Luppiego, Arrancara, który zajął jego miejsce i powrócić do Espady. Widzimy go również na spotkaniu Espady, która została powiadomiona o intruzach. Gdy dowiedział się, że jednym z nich jest Ichigo Kurosaki, wstał z miejsca, by ich zabić, lecz został powstrzymany przez Aizena. Wydaje się, że Grimmjow kieruje się własnym kodeksem postępowania, np. ogłuszył dwie Arrancarki, które znęcały się nad Inoue, twierdząc że w ten sposób spłaca dług za ramię, a następnie zabrał ją ze sobą i kazał jej wyleczyć umierającego Ichigo (chociaż go nienawidził), ponieważ chciał go zabić, kiedy tamten będzie w pełni sił. Moce i Umiejętności Mistrz walki wręcz: jest bardzo sprawnym w walce wręcz kombatantem, posiadającym znacznie mistrzowskie umiejętności wykorzystanych jako główny środek ataku. Jego kopnięcia i ciosy są śmiertelnie nieprzewidywalne. Technika walki jest niezwykle destrukcyjna, wykorzystując swoją szybkość i refleks sprawnie powalając przeciwników. Jest wystarczająco wykwalifikowany, chociaż powstrzymuje się na krótki czas w walce z silniejszymi wrogami. Ekspert walki mieczem: mimo że zwykle preferuje walki wręcz, Grimmjow jest również skutecznie walczyć swoim Zanpakutō. Przedstawiony jest trzymając katanę przeciwko Ichigo (który był w Bankai i Hollowfikacji) nie mając ręki. Następnie ukazany jest trzymając Zanpakutō w ręce przeciwko Shinjiemu Hirako, który miał założoną maskę Hollowa. W straci jeden na jednego z Ichigo, widzimy go pokazującego znaczne umiejętności w walce mieczem. Pesquisa: Grimmjow wykazał tą zdolność, gdy on i jego Fracción najechali Karakurę, podczas której mógł określić najsilniejszy cel ze znacznej odległości. Hierro: jako Sexta Espada, Grimmjow ma pasywną zdolność znania Hierro. Jest ono wystarczająco silne, aby bez trudu blokować ostre krawędzie ostrza Shikai gołą dłonią, później pokazano jego gęstość skóry, dzięki czemu był w stanie chwycić ostrze Ichigo w Bankai, blokować ataki gołą dłonią bez uszkodzeń. Jest w stanie przetrwać z bliska Getsugę Tenshō, choć wychodząc z ciężkimi obrażeniami. Wytrzymuje również zamrożenie przez Shikai Rukii, zauważając, że zamrożenie górnej części ciała nie jest możliwe by go zabić. Zwiększona siła: Grimmjow pokazywany jest przy użyciu siły, aby popchnąć Ichigo przy niewielkim wysiłku. Ukazano, jak rzucił Kurosakiego na znaczną odległość trzymając jego ostrze miecza, kiedy zaatakował Grimmjowa. Jego kopnięcia są wystarczająco silne, żeby wysłać przeciwnika w powietrze z dość dużą siłą oraz przy okazji niszcząc kilka budynków w okolicy. Pokazano również, jak przebił ręką klatkę piersiową Luppiego, byłego Espadę. Ogromna moc duchowa: energia duchowa Jaegerjaqueza jest bardzo wysoka, jak zauważyła Rukia, były "niezależne światy" z jego Fracción, co zastanawiało ją, czy jest tego samego gatunku. Bardzo spostrzegawczy bojownik: jest w stanie odróżnić w prostej obserwacji, po pierwszej walce z Ichigo, że jego Bankai wzmacnia Getsugę Tenshō, co uszkodziło ciało Grimmjowa. Zauważa również, że jest w stanie użyć 2 - 3 najlepszych ataków. Po drugiej walce z nim, zauważa, że Ichigo stara się wykorzystać Hollowfikację, aby szybko pokonać Grimmjowa. Jak maska pękła, zrozumiał, że oddech Kurosakiego stał się od razu szybszy, ale zauważa, że jest coś z nim nie tak, ponieważ zainkasował sporo obrażeń, ale stracił tylko trochę energii duchowej albo że ma jakieś ograniczenia, przez co może to utrzymać tylko pewien czas. Po trzeciej walce zauważa, że może wytrzymać dłużej z założoną maską niż przedtem. Cero: Grimmjow jest zdolny do odpalenia czerwonego Cero z dłoni a także pięści. Wykazał wystrzelenie w linii poziomej, co zwiększyło zakres śmiertelności, jak wtedy, gdy spalił górną połowę ciała Luppiego po odzyskaniu ramienia i rangi. Znowu korzysta z tego, kiedy wystrzela je wprost w Menoly, spalając ją. Cero Grimmjowa jest wystarczająco silne, aby zneutralizować Cero kolegi z Espady, Ulquiorry Cifera w trakcie ich starcia, mimo że miał mocno poparzoną prawą rękę od łokcia do dłoni. Jaegerjaquez wykazał również możliwość oddania Cero z jednej ręki. frame|right|Grimmjow używa Gran Rey Cero *'Gran Rey Cero': jako Espada, jest w stanie skorzystać z tej ekskluzywnej odmiany Cero, które daje znacznie większe i mocniejsze efekty niż normalne Cero. Wystarczy, aby spowodować duże straty w Las Noches. Z tego powodu Aizen zakazał używania wewnątrz twierdzy, choć Grimmjow wyraźnie zignorował to podczas swojej ostatniej walki z Ichigo. Jaegerjaquez najpierw musi przeciąć palce na swoim Zanpakutō mieszając Cero ze swoją krwią. Jego Gran Rey Cero jest niebieskie. ; po hiszpańsku "Powrót Rysunku/Otwarcie", a japońsku "Rozwiązana Pustka": Garganta to sposób w jaki Arrancarzy i Puści podróżują do i z Hueco Mundo. Polega ona na otwarciu ściany oddzielającej światy odsłaniając tunel gwałtownie wirującej energii. Następnie trzeba ją skupić i utwardzić w celu utworzenia ścieżki, po której można przejść. Grimmjow to zademonstrował podczas osobistej inwazji na Karakurę. Mistrz Sonído: jako 6 Espada, Grimmjow jest bardzo biegły w posługiwaniu się Sonído. Nawet w swojej nieuwolnionej postaci jest w stanie nadążyć za Ichigo wykorzystującym prędkość Tensy Zangetsu. Początkowo Grimmjow mógł zaskoczyć i przytłoczyć Kurosakiego swoją szybkością. Zanpakutō , po hiszpańsku "Pantera", a japońsku "Król Panter"Bleach manga; Rozdział 281, strona 6: tsuba jego Zanpakutō przypomina skrzywioną literę "S", rękojeść jest jasnoniebieska. *'Resurrección': komenda uwalniająca Zanpakutō to . Po uwolnieniu Grimmjow wygląda jak kot. Jego włosy stają się długie, oczy powiększają się, niebieskie znaki sięgają uszu, które również stają się wydłużone, jak kocie. Traci pozostałość maski, którą normalnie ma po prawej stronie twarzy, w tej formie ma ją na czole. :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: *'Twarde Hierro:' gdy został trafiony Getsugą Tenshō Ichigo Kurosakiego z ubraną maską Hollowa, nie otrzymał żadnych widocznych obrażeń. *'Zwiększona szybkość i sprawność:' w formie Resurrección jego szybkość wzrasta, dając mu zwierzęcą sprawność. *'Zwiększona siła:' jego siła pozwala niszczyć wieżowiec wielkości filarów w Las Noches. *'Fale dźwiękowe:' w formie Resurrección, może ryknąć tak głośno, by utworzyć wstrząs, wystarczająco silny, aby odrzucić swoich przeciwników. thumb|190px|right|Strzały * ; po hiszpańsku "pazur pantery", a japońsku "hak(i) pantery/kolca": może wystrzelać bardzo dużo "strzał" ze swoich łokci z wystarczającą siłą, by zburzyć duże budynki. frame|right|Desgarrón * ; po hiszpańsku "Rozdarcie", a japońsku "Królewski Pazur Pantery": energia tworząca się z pazurów; jest to jego najsilniejszy atak, mający postać błękitnych promieni. Ichigo był wstanie je zniszczyć za pomocą swojej siły woli. Fracción thumb|190px|right|Fracción Grimmjowa : Shawlong jest #11 Arrancarem. Shawlong ma czarne włosy, które są splecione i zwykle wiszą ponad jego ramieniem. Pozostałość jego maski jest na szczycie jego głowy i przykrywa część jego twarzy. Shawlong jest intelektualistą lub co najmniej analitykiem. Ginie z rąk kapitana 10 Dywizji po tym, jak ten zdjął limit. : Edrad Liones jest #13 Arrancarem. Edrad wydaje się być bardzo dużym mężczyzną, z długimi czerwonymi włosami. Resztki jego maski są zaledwie wziernikami na jego nosie i to zasadniczo wygląda, jak gdyby miał na sobie niezwykłe szkła. Został zabity przez Ikkaku Madarame, który użył Bankai. : Yylfordt Grantz jest #15 Arrancarem. Yylfordt jest sarkastycznym, zniewieściałym mężczyzną z długimi blond włosami, które są podobne do włosów Ukitake. Pozostałość jego maski jest na szczycie jego głowy i wygląda jak rozbity hełm. Zostaje zabity przez Renjiego Abaraia używającego Bankai po uwolnieniu limitu. Yylfordt jest starszym bratem Szayela, o czym świadczy choćby to samo nazwisko, a poza tym Szayel osobiście o tym mówi. : Di Roy jest #16 Arrancarem. Resztki pustej maski Di Roya są masywne i podobne w kształcie do głowy rekina. Prawa część jego maski jest zawinięta w bandaże, które zaciemniają jego właściwe oko (bandaże ukrywają ranę daną mu kiedyś przez Grimmjowa). Został zabity przez Rukię Kuchiki. : jest #14 Arrancarem oraz otyłym i cichym. Resztki jego maski Pustego przykrywają całą właściwą stronę jego twarzy. Walczył z porucznikiem 10 Dywizji - Rangiku Matsumoto i na początku z łatwością ją przytłaczał, lecz zginął, kiedy ona uwolniła swój limit i zadała mu kilka poważnych ran. Ciekawostki *Grimmjow ma na piersi dużą bliznę po ataku Ichigo, której nie pozwolił uleczyć Orihime. *W rankingu popularności postaci z Bleacha osiągnął wysokie czwarte miejsce. *Jego aspektem śmierci jest destrukcja. *Zanim dołączył do Espady był Arrancarem #12. *Jest jedynym Arrancarem, który wyleciał z Espady, ale potem do niej wrócił. *W sadze o Bounto został pokazany w openingu w 94 odcinku. *Jego imię oznacza dosłownie "groźny, ponury policzek". Cytaty * (Do swoich Fracción) "Nie chcę, aby żadne z was pozostawiło choćby jednego żywego osobnika. Wyrżniemy wszystkich, co do jednego!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 199, strona 19 * (Do Ichigo Kurosakiego) "Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz? Jak mam cię zabić, skoro nawet się nie wysilasz atakując mnie. Zaatakuj mnie z całą mocą jaką posiadasz. Zobaczmy twój Bankai. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, rozedrę na strzępy Shinigami, która tam leży, a ponadto ciebie też rozerwę na kawałki!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 209, strony 8-9 * (Do Ichigo) "Wyrzuciłem ją zanim tu przyszedłem. Nie potrzebuję dwóch rąk by cię zabić."Bleach manga; Rozdział 231, strona 9 * (Do Shinjiego Hirako) "Więc sądzę, że muszę cię zabić."Bleach manga; Rozdział 236, strony 5-6 * (Do Kaname Tōsena) "Zmiażdżę te małe robaki, co się tu dostały. Im szybciej, tym lepiej, prawda?"Bleach manga; Rozdział 245, strona 8 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie